


Took a Tumble

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Brahms is a dumbass, Brahms takes a tumble down the stairs, Foul Language, M/M, Requested, tumble down the stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Spaghettissoup: Brahms falling down the stairs on the first night his male nanny is sitting.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Male Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You, Male/Male - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Took a Tumble

“I’m so sorry,” Mrs. Heelshire whispers into your ear as she lets you out of the hug. You’re confused and upset by her words, but you don’t blame her. She’s leaving you here to take care of a doll that has replaced her son. An inanimate object that doesn’t move and one you must treat as a living and breathing child. You pity the Heelshires. They lost their only child to a fire and were unable to have any more. Here you are now, watching them leave in a car for their trip as you hold the doll.

You stare out into the yard after they leave for a bit. You only snap out of it when a breeze goes by, making you shiver slightly because of the cold. You let out a sigh and head back inside, ready to start on your tasks. The first thing you do is head to your room to unpack. You place Brahms on the bed, gently setting him up. You unpack your shirts first, setting them in the top drawer of your dresser. You feel eyes on you, making you look around. When you see no one, you shrug to yourself and continue on with your organizing.

Your pants go into the second drawer, the feeling of being watched still present. The last article of clothing is your boxers. You place them in your last drawer before standing up and going through your other belongings. You take out some homemade jam as well as some crunchy peanut butter. The two things go great together when made into a sandwich and you couldn’t wait to make one. Maybe you’ll make Brahms one too since he has to be fed…

You place a few more items on top of the dresser, such as a brush, and a picture frame holding a picture of you and your adoptive grandmother. You didn’t have anyone to look after you after your parents left you on the side of the road when you were young. A nice old lady found you and took you, helping put your parents in jail for their abandonment. After that, she raised you until her death a few years prior to you becoming a nanny. You collect your toothbrush and toothpaste and take them into the bathroom before heading back to Brahms.

“Sorry I took so long, Brahms,” You apologize to him, picking him up and setting him up on your hip. You see a slip of paper sitting right beside where he was sitting. Looking down at it, you read it, seeing that it is the full list of rules you must follow when taking care of the doll. “Well, let’s go eat some breakfast. Does toast with jam sound okay?” You leave your room, slightly unsettled by the fact that you never put the list by Brahms; the last time you saw it, it was in his room by his lamp.

When you enter the kitchen, you set Brahms down in a chair and start on breakfast. You set the toast covered with jam on the top on a plate, placing it in front of Brahms with a cup of Earl Gray tea. You place your own toast with jam and Earl Gray tea beside Brahms. You sit down and enjoy breakfast, knowing you’ll be hungry later since it’s not exactly a balanced diet. You sip your Earl Gray until you’ve finished it. You gather up the plates and cups. You put away the leftovers and wash the dishes.

You gather Brahms in your arms and head out of the house to clean the traps. You set Brahms down as you clean them, hating every second of it. You know that it keeps the rats out and will not disturb Brahms. Mr. Heelshire did say Brahms hated rats as well as all animals in general. You feel like you’re being watched again, making you sigh. You finish up cleaning the traps, bundling Brahms up in your coat as you head back inside, still feeling eyes on your person.

“Alright, Brahms, it’s time for your music,” You tell him, making sure to speak loud and clear. You take him to the library, where everything is set. There, you set him down in a chair as you go and start to play music. It is a little too loud to your liking, but you don’t mind it too much. You pick Brahms up from his seat and set in on your lap after you sit down in the chair. The loud classical music isn’t one you enjoy too much, but you sit through it for the doll. You only turn it off when your head starts to throb as a headache starts to take over. You then start to go and complete the rest of the rules for Brahms. You tuck him in goodnight after all the rules are done with. You place a kiss on his cheek and head to your room, ready to end the day.

\--------

You wake up to a few loud banging noises as well as something breaking. The sound reminds you of wood breaking. You don’t move and lie in bed, waiting for any other noise. You only get up and out of bed, after you hear crying. But the crying sounds odd, like that of a child’s. There is no living child here, only the doll. You fling the covers off of your person quickly and quickly head out of your room.

You come across the stairs and see a figure laying on the ground. You look down at the steps, seeing one of the completely broken. The crying seems to be coming from them, though it doesn’t fit them. As you slowly creep down to the figure, you notice how large they are. The childlike crying is coming from them though.

“Are you okay?” You ask gently, jumping as their face looks at you quickly, staring you down. The man’s face, you conclude due to the very hairy chest, is covered by a dirty porcelain mask. You hear his sniffles and his breathing becomes a bit heavier. Yes, you’re scared, but appears to look like, despite him being lean, skinny, and dirty, still somewhat cared for, making you believed that this must be him. This must be Brahms. The  _ real  _ Brahms.

You lean down the try and see what the matter is, believing he might have fallen down the stairs. “I  **_Took a Tumble_ ** down the stairs,” You hear Brahms say, the childlike voice not matching his appearance. You nod, sitting down beside him. He still lays on his side, his breathing deep and heavy. You place your hand on his side and rub it gently, still feeling a bit scared and nervous.

He rolls over and sits up quickly, hissing slightly as he sits completely on his tush. Before you can ask him if he is alright, he wraps you in a tight, possessive hug. He pulls you close to his chest, smooshing your face into it as you hear him take a deep inhale above you. You don’t move as he starts to stand, still hugging you. You feel an arm come up under your tush to hold so you don’t slip out of his grip, if it is even possible with his tight grip.

He takes you upstairs and to your room. He lays down on his side, forcing you on your side when he gets to the bed. He pulls you closer, even though that seems impossible with you smooshed against him already. You shift slightly with the little room you have, getting comfortable. You say nothing as he smells your hair above you. You don’t say anything when his breathing even out. You let yourself drift off, knowing that the real Brahms has been alive this entire time. You also know that you’ll be able to laugh more at the fact that he fell down the stairs, broke one of the steps, and most likely bruised his tush. For now, you let sleep take ahold of you and tell yourself you’ll deal with everything tomorrow.


End file.
